A Love Built Through The Years
by lilithflower714
Summary: A story about what would happen if Hermione wasn't part of the "golden trio" ... will be rated M in later chapters. Review and enjoy!
1. Aurthor's Note

**Authors Note**

An adaptation of the Harry Potter books 1-7. Plus more :)

Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall romance

If you don't like the pairing obviously don't read it. Will be rated M in later chapters, but until then it will be a T rating. Early years will be a friendship/(poss)humor and will slowly progress also into romance/angst. The story follows Hermione through her Hogwarts years (I will be taking some stuff from the books, descriptions of places and sometimes what J.K. had the characters say in certain situations. Please be patient with the updates, please review, and don't expect drastic changes in dealing with Voldemort, also the same people will die. Maybe... I'm keeping the story fairly cannon. No I don't own any of these characters, except one. (You'll know which one obviously.)

A story about what would happen if Hermione wasn't part of the "golden trio" ...

I hope you like it :)

TM


	2. Letter From Where?

**Year One "the Philosopher's Stone"**

**Chapter 1. **

Hermione Granger woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs; smiling to herself she knew this would be another one of many relaxing summer days she would have for the next two months. Two blissful months of reading as many books as possible with no one to disturb or make fun of her for it. No classmates jumping out from behind tree's trying to scare her as she read. No one to make fun of her frizzy hair. Just peace and quiet. "Thank god for summer," she said quickly to herself before leaping out of bed and rushing downstairs to help her mother finish making breakfast.

"Morning Mum, Dad!" She yelled out upon reaching the last stair, rounding the corner to the kitchen. Seeing her father sitting at their small breakfast table reading the morning newspaper, she walked over to him and gave him a quick hug and peck on the cheek. Keeping her arms wrapped around his neck she asked, "Have you read anything interesting in there yet?" Her eyes began to scan the article her father was reading.

George Granger chuckled at his daughter's eagerness to know what was happening in the world. A trait, he had been told, that was not in most eleven year old girls. "No cricket, nothing too interesting today, but if you would like I'll bring it up to your room later so you can read it when I am done." Smiling at her, he lowered his forehead to hers, "Right now however, I do suggest you go and help your mother. Otherwise, I fear our toast will be burnt to a crisp."

"Don't think I didn't hear that you. And it's not my fault the toast gets burnt. It is the toasters, I do believe that contraption has some sort of vendetta against me," Elizabeth Granger yelled out in an amused voice to her husband.

"Of course darling, I think we should throw the blasted thing out for being so stubborn."

Hermione giggled at her parents silly antics, "Or I could just make the toast myself, since the toaster seems to at least like me." Walking into the kitchen she grabbed the bread and began to toast.

"Oh my darling child whatever would I do without you!" Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her daughter and began to swing her around, making Hermione scream out in glee begging her mother to put her down.

**XoxoX**

After morning breakfast was done Hermione ventured out to the backyard with a few of her favorite books, and sat down against her favorite tree losing herself in the world of fantasy she longed to be a part of. Hours went by as she poured herself into her book. She was, in fact, so enraptured by the word of Narnia, a book that made her silently argue to herself each summer that it was one of only a few guilty pleasures she had so therefore it was perfectly fine to read the stories each summer break, that she had neither heard nor noticed her mother calling out to her from the kitchen window. Finally upon hearing her mother call out her name, for what was probably the seventh or eighth time, she looked up to see what all the fuss was about, "Sorry Mum, do you need me to help you with something?"

"No darling, I've been trying to tell you for the past five minutes you have post waiting for you on the table," Elizabeth watched her daughters face light up at the mention of having a letter.

"Okay I'll be right there!" Hermione scrambled up off the soft ground with a huge smile on her face. It wasn't every day she had post, in fact she normally only got it on holidays or her birthday. Brushing the dirt of her bum, she began to skip toward the house, abandoning the world of talking animals behind her. Upon entering her house and reaching the table she saw a very unusual looking letter. "This one here Mum?" She asked in a rather skeptical voice, not wanting to go over and grab it until her mother confirmed her question. Seeing her mother nod, she reached over to pick up what looked like a very old envelope that someone had decided to use after years of being forgotten in a dusty attic. Silently she stared at the address on the letter.

Ms. H. Granger

The First Door At The Top Of The Stairs

15 Downing Street

London

United Kingdom

"How peculiar, who on earth would address a letter like this," she quietly mumbled to herself while reading the second line of the address again, "And how do they know what bedroom I sleep in?" Deciding that this was a letter best opened in private, Hermione walked back out towards her favorite tree and sat down once again against it. Praying silently that her favorite spot would lend her some comfort if this was some silly prank hatched up by the girls who were in her class. Taking a deep breath she flipped the letter over to open it, and was shocked to see that it had a wax seal on it. Looking at it closely she saw a letter 'H' with what looked to be a lion, serpent, badger, and raven surrounding it. Careful not break the strange seal, Hermione began to open her letter with a slight trepidation. Her fingers trembled slightly as she pulled out the piece of paper and began to read the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

"How utterly ridiculous," Hermione began to fume at the idea of someone trying to pull such an elaborate prank on her. "Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. I guess I should give them points for having such a huge imagination, but honestly. ' We await your owl'. Ha." Hermione shuffled the first piece of paper behind her to see what highly unrealistic equipment they thought she should buy.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1. Sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. Plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. Pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. Winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

"A pointed hat? Dragon hide gloves, oh come off it. As if dragons could possibly exist."

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

A tingling sensation began to run through Hermione's hands at the idea of being able to read such books as these. She began to feel a slight ache in her chest, this person had obviously gone through a lot of trouble to make fun of her. The question of who would do such a thing began to run through her mind as she continued on.

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Broomsticks? What am I going to do with a broomstick, fly on it?" Hermione started to silently cry to herself. "Ha! A wand, a cauldron. Am I to brew up some smelly concoction and then turn someone into a toad perhaps?" Her tears started to come from a place of anger as she stared at the pieces of paper in her hands. "Well the jokes on you, whoever you are, you can't get rid of me that easily," she began to shout out to nobody, "You may have an astonishing imagination, but I am smart enough to see through your silly attempt to have me make myself look like a fool!" And with her last statement she crumpled up the papers and threw them into the bushes. Hermione grabbed her books in an angry flurry and stormed up to her room, replying only with tears when her mother asked what was wrong as she flew passed her. As Hermione reached her room she slammed the door behind her and threw herself onto the bed, breaking down into heart wrenching sobs.

Elizabeth followed behind her daughter, picking up the pace when she heard Hermione slam her bedroom door. Upon opening her door she saw her daughter, crying into her pillow. Quickly she sat down on the bed next to her pulling her small little girl into her arms. She began to calmly whispering words of comfort, while rocking her back and forth. "It's okay my love, its okay." She began to make shushing noises, "There there my dear, come one, tell mummy what happened."

"It's...not...fair," Hermione sobbed out. "I...can't...help...being...smart!"

"Darling what are you talking about?" Elizabeth pulled Hermione into her lap so she could look at her. Seeing her daughters reluctant to meet her eyes she put one finger delicately under her chin. "Oh my dear," she quietly stated, kissing the tears falling down Hermione's face. "Please tell me what happened, so I can help you. You know I hate to see you so sad."

Hermione paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath so she could explain to her mother what had happened. "That letter I got today. It -_hiccup!_- it was an awful prank!" Taking another deep breath she continued on, "It was some horrid letter saying that I was accepted in _-hiccup!- _into a school called Hogwarts, and that it is a school for witches!" Hermione lost the semblance of control she had and began to sob once again. Her mother began to quietly console her once again, not pressing her daughter into telling her more, but instead waiting until Hermione could start speaking.

"I'm sorry mum," Hermione wiped dry her eyes, and looked up apologetically at her mother, "I'm making your shirt all wet with my stupid tears."

"Nonsense, my shirt doesn't matter at all," she said smiling down at her daughter, "Are you ready to continue on with your story?"

Hermione nodded, "The letter had all sorts of ridiculous things, like how I was to get a wand and how first years couldn't have brooms. How I was supposed to respond by owl, whatever that means. It was awful mum, they even had gone as far as to write out a bunch of boo _-hiccup!- _books I had to get. And they sounded like such wonderful books!" At the mention of books tears began to stream down Hermione's face. "Why would someone send me such an awful letter?"

Elizabeth's heart wrenched seeing her daughter so upset over the letter. She felt angry slowly begin to build in her chest, wanting to have a very long discussion with the little hooligan who wrote it. "Don't worry darling it will be all right. I know there's not much I can do to help. But, why don't you clean yourself up, dry those pesky tears from your eyes. Then when you are all sorted out, how about you and I go to the library and see if there are any good books we can get?"

"Really?" Elizabeth smiled as she heard her daughters voice perk up a bit. "Of course sweetie." And with that she placed a kiss on her head and let her daughter get ready for their outing, pausing only at the door to say, "I love you."

"I love you too mum." Hermione smiled back, the sadness almost gone from her face.

**XoxoX**

A week had passed since Hermione had received the strange acceptance letter to a school that couldn't possibly exist. She had, of course, argued to herself that it was ridiculous that there was a school called Hogwarts. However, she found herself on several occasions daydreaming about it. Imagining how wonderful it would be to start over somewhere fresh. Somewhere where nobody knew her, or made fun of her for being the very smart an eleven year old that she was. She imagined that there would be other students like her that loved reading and learning just as she did. But as soon as she would realize that she was dreaming about the impossible she would shake her head and continue with whatever task she was currently doing.

It was during one of these times that her thoughts were prematurely interrupted by the sound of a door bell. She was about to rush downstairs to answer the door when she heard her mother call out, "I've got it! Nobody panic!" Hermione giggled at her mother, she was glad she had such funny parents. As she heard the mummer of voices begin, she realized the door must not be for her since her mother was not calling her down. It was about ten minutes later when she heard her mother calling her to come downstairs. Quietly praying to herself, she hoped she wasn't about to meet one of her mother's boring colleagues. "I'm coming mum!" Hermione slowly detangled herself from her bed and library book and descended down into the living room.

As she entered she saw her mother sitting down having a cup of tea with an oddly dressed person. "Did you need something mum?"

She saw her mother nod and smile at her, "Yes dear, there's somebody here that would like to talk to you." Her mother beckoned her over to stand next to her, "Hermione, this is Professor McGonagall. She is the Deputy Headmistress of.." Her mother looked up to the woman, "I'm sorry what is the school called again?"

Hermione heard a crisp voice reply, "Hogwarts, Mrs. Granger."

Hermione woke up to a strange Scottish voice, "Miss Granger, are you with us yet? Please Mrs. Granger don't worry, it was just a spell that will wake up your daughter, there was absolutely no harm done." Hermione slowly opened her eyes and took in the scene around her, for some reason the woman she had just met was leaning over her and her mother was looking down at her with worried eyes. Quickly Hermione came to the conclusion that she had fainted. Blushing Hermione began to get up, "I'm so sorry Professor..."

"McGonagall," the woman answered her.

"Professor McGonagall, I don't normally faint. In fact I don't think I ever had before now." Still blushing Hermione stood up and extended her had, "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

Minerva McGonagall raised her eyebrow in amusement at the young lady's behavior, "A pleasure to meet you as well Miss Granger." Minerva took her hand and shook it lightly before clearing her voice and sitting once again on the couch. "Now, if we can I would like to explain some things to you." She watched Hermione nod and sit next to her mother. "First off, here is another copy of your Hogwarts letter, as I am sure you have tossed yours out." She noticed the blush return to the child's face.

"I'm sorry Professor, I just found the thought of a magical school highly improbable." Hermione smiled shyly.

"That is perfectly normal Miss Granger. Almost all muggleborns do the same." Minerva noticed Miss Granger was looking at her confused, "I'm sorry my dear, 'muggleborn' means you come from non-magical parents." Once she saw the confusion leave her face she continued on, " Now I'm sure you are no wondering how on earth you are to get the items that are on this list, the answer to those questions are in this letter. That is, of course, assuming you are interested and want to attend Hogwarts."

Hermione looked up at her mother with silent hopeful eyes, and seeing that her mother was okay with this Hermione all but scream at her, "Of course I am! I mean who wouldn't want to learn magic?" At this last remark Hermione felt doubt flash through her. "Are you sure I..Are you sure I will be able to do magic though?"

Minerva quickly responded, "Hermione let me ask you something, have you ever done something or had something happen to you that seemed impossible. Something you couldn't explain?"

Hermione thought back to the times in her life that had confused her. The times when the children who made fun of her had mysteriously ended up in a tree, or when she longed for a place to disappear into she would find the book she wanted lying beside her.

Minerva saw Miss Granger going over the things in her life that had been unexplainable, "Those times are referred to accidental magic. And as far as whether we can tell whether or not a child has magical abilities, there is a special quill that detects the birth of a magical child and will write those names in a large book. That way if it happens with a child born from muggle parents we can send them a Hogwarts letter."

"So I'm really a witch?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Yes Miss Granger, you are a witch."Minerva gave her a small smile before continuing on. "Now, here are the rest of the instructions you need. Here is your Hogwarts ticket, along with directions on how to board Hogwarts Express. You will find all the instructions I have given you will be able to explain everything in detail." She paused and looked up towards the new student, "Now Miss Granger, I cannot emphasize how important it is to follow all of the directions to the letter. Is that understood?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall." Hermione said in a confident voice, determined to impress her new Professor.

"Now I am afraid I cannot stay any longer, I have many other students to see too. Thank you very much for your time Mrs. Granger." Minerva stood up and shook the parents hand, then turned to one of her new pupils, "I will see you on September 1st Miss Granger. Have a good summer until then."

Hermione reached out again eagerly to shake her new Professors hand, " I can hardly wait Professor McGonagall."

**A/N: Woot longest first chapter I have EVER written! I really hope you guys enjoy this story. At first I was worried about not being able to write as long of chapters that I want. However it seems that will no problem. Anyway. I just want to add that this will be fairly similar to HP, I am doing it from Hermione's views. However the events that will happen are slightly different. That's all I'm saying though!**

**Oh yea and...um that button down there...yea you know what I'm talking about. Review me...I need 'em, in fact this story needs them to survive! Dooooo it.**

**A/N (April 6****th****): Fixed how the staff at Hogwarts knows whether or not a child has magical abilities.**

**A/N (April 7****th****): YAY! So I downloaded Microsoft Word finally so all grammatical and spelling errors shouldn't happen. However let me know if any of you see's some and I'll fix it. Trying to get this story as close to perfection as I can.**


	3. Train Rides Make Friends

**Year 1 "the Philosopher's Stone"**

**Chapter 2. **

Hermione could barely bottle in her excitement as she lead her parents into The Leaky Cauldron. It had taken four whole days of non-stop pleading to get them to bring her here this early. Sure there were almost two full months left before she would board the Hogwarts Express, but she had convinced her parents that being a muggleborn had now put her at a slight disadvantage and that she needed to learn as much as possible before the term started. That way there would be no chance of her having to worry about falling behind in her studies. So of course her parents, being the type of people who put education above most things, could hardly disagree with their daughter's logic. And lord knows that George and Elizabeth Granger were also very eager about venturing into the magical world that their daughter was now a part of. As they entered the pub, the three Granger's stood in awe as they took in the displays of magic happening before them.

Hermione was especially intrigued, knowing that soon she would be able to perform spells of her own soon. Her eyes danced with mirth as she took in the scene before her; mops and brooms moved on their own accord across the floor, a pair of rags followed a man moving through the tables cleaning up the messes customers had made. Then there were the Witches and Wizards that were scattered across the pub, all wearing colorful robes and showing off their magical abilities. Hermione became lost in the magic, not noticing that a man was now walking towards her.

"Excuse me folks, but can I help you with something?" Hermione looked up to the man that was now standing before her. He was average looking, with a round belly and a receding hairline. His posture was one that emulated a person that did not deal with nonsense, making Hermione snap back to the reason why she had come here in the first place.

"I'm sorry; I'm um actually looking for someone. One second, I have the name here somewhere, sorry," she smiled apologetically at the man and began shuffling through the instructions Professor McGonagall had left her. Finding the piece of paper she was looking for -

_Ask for the owner of The Leaky Cauldron, his name is Tom. Tell him you are there to buy supplies for Hogwarts._

-"That's it! Tom! We are looking for a man named Tom." She breathed out in relief as she saw him become more relaxed.

"Well you've found him, I'm Tom. Pleasure to meet ya. And you must be a new Hogwarts student," Tom smiled down at the bushy-haired girl who was nodding fiercely, "All right then come on, let's get you going so you can finish your shopping." He paused for a moment noticing that only the girl had started to follow him to the back. "You might want to shake your parents out of the daze they seem to be in."

"OH!" Hermione ran back to her parents grabbing both of the hands and forcefully began to move them forward. "Mum, Dad, let's go!"

"Right, right sorry darling." Her parents mumbled, still slightly transfixed by the things they were witnessing.

Hermione, and her now semi lucid parents, followed Tom through the pub and out the back to a small, walled courtyard, where there was a singular trash can and several weeds popping out through the cracks in the ground. Hermione watched as Tom began to count the bricks in the wall above the trash can, and then touching his wand to the wall she watched him tap one of the bricks three times. Upon the third hit the wall sprang to life, bricks wriggling this way and that, until finally they formed a large archway that lead onto a cobblestone street filled with the most wonderful looking stores, and most interesting looking people.

"There you are Miss, Diagon Alley. Now I suppose Professor McGonagall has told you how to go about converting your muggle money into ours correct?"

"Yes sir, she gave me instructions about how to get it done," Hermione replied, "Thank you very much for your help."

"It was my pleasure miss," and with a small bow and a quick smile Tom left the Granger family to go about their business.

Hermione and her parents gave a quick wave to the kind owner, and began to walk towards Gringotts. It seemed like it took ages to get there of course, with each of them stopping in front of store windows to gaze upon the wonderful products that were on display. However, they soon stood in front of the tallest building in Diagon Alley. It was made of snow white marble with burnished bronze doors, and had two small creatures wearing scarlet and gold uniforms. Hermione supposed these were the goblins Professor McGonagall had referred to in her letter. The three Grangers walked up the stone steps to the bronze doors, each filled with nervous anticipation. As the goblin bowed and let them in they saw another set of doors, this time silver, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter stranger, but take head,_

_Of what waits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_ A treasure that was never yours,_

_ Thief, you have been warned beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"I'd hate to find out what they mean by 'more than treasure'," Mr. Granger said aloud in a nervous voice.

A pair of goblins bowed the family in through the silver doors of warning, letting them into a vast marble hall. Hundreds of goblins were scattered throughout the building. Many sat behind a long counter on high stools, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing heaps of coins on bass scales, examining precious stones and jewels through eye glasses. There were doors all around the wizard bank leading to different areas, Hermione watched as goblins lead various people through them. After taking in the routine of the building, the Granger's made their way to the large counter in search of a free goblin.

Hermione timidly walked up to a goblin, and nervously clearing her voice spoke out, "Good Morning sir, I would like to open a Gringotts account." The goblin looked down at her with a sharp expression.

"Very well," he said in a crisp voice, "Let us get started." He then proceeded to ask Hermione a vast amount of questions pertaining to various personal information and the type of account she wished to open. Hermione answered most of the questions, though at times she asked her father to help give some of the information. "Your vault will be _462_, here is your key. Do not lose it." The goblin handed her a small gold key, which was surprisingly very heavy for such a small thing."How much money will you be putting into your account today?"

Hermione emptied her wallet of the money she and her parents had taken out of her savings account earlier that day. "Three hundred and forty-seven pounds, sir."

"Very well, your balance will be 69 Galleons, 6 Sickles, and 23 Knuts. Gold coins are Galleons, silver coins are Sickles, and bronze coins are Knuts." The goblin paused to make sure she was aping attention, seeing that she was he continued on. "There are seventeen Sickles to a Galleon, and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. Will you be taking any money out of your account today?" The goblin peered down at her.

Hermione pondered on this for a moment, remembering that Professor McGonagall had told her in her instructions that some items on her list could be fairly expensive. Knowing she could come back later if she had money left over from her trip she told the goblin, "I would like to take out fifty Galleons please."

The goblin nodded, and left for a moment to get her money. Upon his return, Hermione saw he held a small leather pouch that was weighed down with what she assumed to be her wizarding money. As he got back up on the stool, he handed her the pouch. "You will find inside fifty Galleons, and the pouch is a complimentary item for opening an account with us. The next time you come to Gringotts you will be escorted down to your vault by a goblin where you will be able to take your money out personally. Assuming that is all you need for the day I bid you farewell Miss Granger."

Hermione looked slightly shocked at the goblins crisp dismissal, but responded to him as politely as she could, "Yes sir, thank you very much for your help. Have a good afternoon." Upon ending she quickly turned around and left with her parents, eager to buy her school supplies, missing the surprised look she had put on the goblins face.

**XoxoX**

Hermione and her parents had made a decent amount of progress in the past hour and a half; they had gotten more than half of the items on Hermione's school list. Their arms were laden down with parcels of all shapes and sizes. They had gone to Potage's Cauldron Shop, Slug & Jiggers Apothecary -which smelt of rotten eggs and moldy vegetables-, Scribbulus Writing Instruments, and had just left Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions where Hermione had just bought a very nice set of school robes. They were now on their way to Flourish and Blotts, a store Hermione was looking forward to the most as Professor McGonagall had wrote that is was the best book shop to go to due to that fact that they had hundreds of books that touched on a large variety of magical subjects. As they entered the shop Hermione's jaw dropped at the wonderful sight in front of her. There were rows of books stacked to the ceiling filled with books as large as paving stones bound in leather, books that were as small as a postage stamp cover in silk, books filled with runes and odd symbols, and books that had nothing in them at all. The store had two levels, and there seemed to be no order or reason to the maze of books in front of Hermione. She split ways with her parents to explore the world of paper and words, while they got her school books with help from the clerk behind the counter. She weaved her way through the columns of books in the shop picking up those that caught her eye, and soon she found her arms full of them. Most were books that had information on the new world she was a part of, like _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ also _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_. However, she also grabbed a few fun books; _Hogwarts: A History_ -a rather large book-, and _Quiddich Through the Ages._ Eager to buy them and finish the rest of their shopping so she could go home and read her new books, she staggered up to the front desk where her parents were waiting for her.

"Good lord Hermione, are you buying the whole store," her father chuckled at her.

"Of course not," she said exasperatedly, "However, I _must_ have these. I don't know anything about the wizarding rule, and these will bring me up to date on things that the other students will already know."

"All right, all right darling. Let's pay for them then and go get your wand. Then maybe we can go get an ice-cream at that shop we saw earlier." Her father smiled down on her as she paid for all of her books, making her money pouch much lighter, and helped her carry her load of books out of the shop.

Their last stop of the day was Ollivanders Wand Shop. It was a very small looking shop from the outside, and a very old looking one as well. The only real clue that it was in fact a wand shop was faded gold letters on the door that said Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C., and the single wand that lay on a dusty purple cushion in the window. Upon entering the shop Hermione and her parents heard a tinkling bell ring out from deep within in the shop.

"Hello?" Hermione called out. "Is anybody here?" They waited, for a minute or two, and finally saw an old man quietly walk up towards them. He was a thin man with white hair that stood out in all sorts of strange angles, and had wide pale eyes that seemed to hold the wisdom of the ages.

He spoke with a soft voice, "Good afternoon. I am Mr. Ollivander." He made two small bows, one to Hermione and then one to her parents.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander, my name is Hermione Granger, and these are my parents George and Elizabeth Granger."

"Ah, so you are muggle born, wonderful! A new family for me to serve, how exciting. I'm very pleased to meet you all," He made a small smile to them and had a new spark of excitement in his eyes. Before the Grangers could exchange any pleasantries back he quickly asked Hermione, "Which is your wand arm my dear?"

Hermione, slightly perplexed at his question, not knowing if a writing arm and a wand arm were the same, slowly replied, "I am right handed-"

"Please hold out your right arm then - very good." As Hermione did so, Mr. Ollivander began measuring her from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to arm pit, and around her head. This needless to say confused her even more. As he measured her, he spoke, "Every one of the wands in this store has a powerful magic core of either unicorn hair, phoenix tail feathers, or the heartstring of a dragon. No two wands are alike, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are the same. And, you will never get such good results with someone else's wand." As he spoke Hermione watched him walk off and search through the thousand of dusty boxes along the shelves of the store, while the tape measure continued on its own accord measuring her ears, between her nostrils, the size of her eyes, and only stopped when Mr. Ollivander returned and shooed it away.

"Here, here try this one - maple and unicorn hair six inches. Nice and supple. Give it a wave." Hermione grabbed it and as soon as she began to move it he cried out, "No no -" and proceeded to hand her another one.

"Holly and dragon heartstring eight-and-three-fourths inches. Very bendy." And again she had barely raised her arm when he snatched it away.

"Willow and phoenix feather seven-and-a-half inches. Quite whippy."

And another.

"Birch and dragon heartstring thirteen inches, a bit springy."

And another.

"Ebony and unicorn hair nine inches, very flexible."

And so it when on, Mr. Ollivander would give her a wand to wave then snatch it away, while the pile of wand boxes grew and grew beside them. "Very tricky, very tricky indeed. No matter, I always find the wand for the wizard! Yes - hmm- perhaps over here. Ah ha! Yes, yes of course, should have thought of this one sooner. I have a feeling about this one Miss Granger. This just might be the wand that chooses you. Vine and dragon heartstring ten-and-three-fourths inches. Perfectly balanced. Go on, give it a wave." He watched her grab the wand, his eyes full of mirth and anticipation.

As Hermione grabbed the wand she felt a sort of jolt of electricity shoot into her fingers. Nervously she brought her wand up and gave it a rather flourished wave and a shower of golden flowers came rushing out of it.

"Bravo! Oh bravo! Very nice, very nice indeed Miss Granger! I daresay your wand has done a good job in picking you. Not many can produce such magic when choosing a wand. I believe _you_ are destined to be one of the next great witches of our era." He gave her a friendly smile and put her new wand back in her box. "Now that will be seven Galleons." He stated while he finished wrapping the box up in brown paper. Hermione promptly gave him his gold and thanked him profusely before she, and her proud parents, walked out the door.

**XoxoX**

September first came too slowly for Hermione's liking. No mattered what she had done over the past two months, ever day seemed to get longer and longer. She kept herself as busy as possible during the long wait. Over the past several weeks she had read all of her school books, memorizing spells and their movements -even accomplishing several simple spells- , learning all of the plants in _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, as well as committing to memory the name of every potion in _Magical Draughts and Potions_ as well as what they are used for. Her favorite subjects so far had dealt with magic dealing in charms and transfiguration. The possibilities of what one could do with a wave of a wand was astounding to her, and the theories behind it all were incredible. However, it wasn't just her school books that intrigued her, but also the books she bought about the wizarding world itself. Their world had gone through many hard times, and yet the wizarding community had overcome so much. She was surprised as well to find that they had their own government called the Ministry of Magic, it was all very interesting information. There were all sorts of departments that dealt in different magical areas, and even had a judicial system. However, the most interesting part of this new world was, in Hermione's opinion, where the school she was going to attend. She had read all of _Hogwarts: A History_ several times over. She had learnt that the school was in Northern Scotland, and that it has extensive grounds with slopping lawns, flowerbeds and vegetable patches, a full sized quiddich field -though she doubted she would ever really spend time there-, a loch -with different sorts of magical creatures living within it-, as well as several greenhouses, and a large forest. Hermione had spent many nights imagining how splendid Hogwarts would look, and counted down the days until she could see it herself.

The waiting had, however, come to an end. It was September first and in an hour-and-a-half Hermione would be on the Hogwarts Express, racing toward the education she desperately longed for. She had packed her belongings neatly in her trunk, which fortunately had arrived last weekend in the mail, and was re-checking the list she made making sure she had packed everything she put on it packed.

"Knock, knock," Hermione turned around and smiled at her mother. "Have you packed everything you'll need darling?"

Hermione slowly looked around her room, "I think so, I am just double checking. I don't want to leave anything behind. But if I forget anything, I guess I can just send you an owl and ask for you to mail it to me."

Elizabeth walked over to her daughter and sat on her bed motioning for Hermione to do the same." Hermione, I want you to know that your father and I are very proud of you, and that we fully support your decision to go to a school where you can learn about magic. However, we also know that it maybe be hard for you, since this will be the first time you'll be away for us for a long period of time. So we don't want you to feel like you can't let us know if something is wrong while you are away. Your father and I will write to you as much as possible, and we'd like you to do the same for the first few months, that way we know you are okay." Elizabeth pulled Hermione into a warm embrace and sat there for a few moments holding onto her most precious thing, "I'm going to miss you so much you know."

"I'm going to miss you too Mum. And don't worry I'll write to you all the time." Hermione tearfully replied.

"Good. Now you better tell us about all the exciting things as well. Don't leave out any details!" Elizabeth gave her a quick kiss on the head, "Well, I'll let you finish your packing since we'll be leaving soon. Shout to Dad when you're ready for him to take your trunk down to the car."

"I will, "Hermione gave her mother a squeeze, "Thanks for letting me go to this school Mum."

"You are most welcome," Her mother gave her a quick wink and headed back downstairs.

**XoxoX**

Hermione and her parents arrived at Kings Cross Station at 10:30am. They began to weave through the crowds and headed towards Platforms nine and ten. Hermione was clutching the instructions that Professor McGonagall had given her on how to get onto Platform nine and three-quarters, praying that she did it correctly. As they reached the two Platforms, Hermione glanced down to her instructions one more time:

_To get to Platform nine and three-quarters go to the barrier between Platforms nine and ten. You must walk through this barrier to get to the Hogwarts Express. It is VERY important that you do not stop while passing through it, and for you to not be scared, otherwise you will crash into it. Make sure you get through before eleven o'clock; otherwise you will not be able to get through._

_(Your parents will not be allowed to get through.)_

Hermione stared at the very solid looking wall, silently praying that she would be able to get through to the other side. Turning around to her parents she said, "Well, this I where I'm supposed to go in. I'll go put my trunk on the train, and come back to let you know everything went well."

Elizabeth and George looked at each other, both with a worried expression on their faces. "Okay dear," Elizabeth spoke out, "Hurry though so we know you are alright."

"I will mum," Hermione threw herself into her parent's arms for a quick hug, "I'll be right back, I promise." Hermione grabbed hold of the trolley that was carrying her trunk, gathered up a small amount of courage and trotted through the solid barrier. And with a few small steps King's Cross Station disappeared and Hermione found herself on a Platform with children of all ages with their parents standing in front of a large scarlet stream engine. There was a sign above that said Hogwarts Express, leaving at eleven o'clock. Hermione quickly went to work looking for an empty compartment. Finding one near the middle of the train she began to load her trunk onto the train. Finding the task rather difficult, seeing as how her trunk was mostly filled with very heavy books, she quickly found a parent to help her. Giving him a quick thanks once they got it onto the train then ran back towards the barrier to say goodbye to her parents. As she ran back through the wall she saw relief flood onto her parents faces.

"It's so wonderful! The train is very big, and there are already other children boarding the train." Hermione's excitement was clear as she explained to them everything she had seen. "A lot of the kids have owls, and there were a couple of kids with cats –they were so cute-, and the train is a lovely scarlet color. The compartments are very nice too, at least the one I picked is. I had a hard time getting my trunk on the train, but there was a nice man who helped me get it on." Hermione smiled widely at her parents, "I can't wait to get going! I hope the train ride isn't too boring. At least I'll have my books with me."

Her father laughed and scooped her up in his arms, "That sounds wonderful cricket! But you have to promise me something-" He paused and looked directly into her eyes, "-promise me that you won't spend the whole time with your nose in a book, and that you'll try to make some friends on your way there."

Hermione rolled her eyes and giggled, "Okay Dad I promise. I'll only spend half of the time reading." She gave him a wicked grin.

"Oh you two," Elizabeth playfully slapped her husband and tickled her daughter. "Come here love give me a hug." She took Hermione from George's arms. "Write to me about all the amazing things you see and do." Squeezing her daughter with tears forming in her eyes, "Promise you'll be safe?"

Hermione buried her head into her mother's neck, "I promise Mum."

Elizabeth forced herself to put her daughter on the ground, willing her tears to not fall. She cupped Hermione's cheek, "We will be back here to pick you up for Christmas break, okay?" Hermione smiled up at her and nodded, then gave them each one last hug.

"I better get on the train so nobody takes my seat. I love you Mum and Dad." The Granger's exchanged their final goodbyes, and Hermione gave them one last wave as she went to sit on the train.

**XoxoX**

Sitting on the train Hermione nervously fiddled with the hem of her skirt and wondered who she would be riding with on her way to Hogwarts. The minutes dragged by as she watched kids pass by her door chatting loudly with each other. As time ticked by, Hermione began to feel left out, as it was almost eleven o'clock, and the other Hogwarts students had seemed to find other places to sit leaving her alone in a lonely compartment. She felt the tears start to build in her eyes as she looked out her window.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit in here with you?" Hermione quickly wiped her eyes and turned to see who had asked to sit with her. Outside the door of her compartment was a girl her age with long wavy blonde hair, a slight frame, and a single freckle under her right eye.

"Of course, I'm the only one in here so all the seats are free." Hermione gave the girl a small smile. "Do you need help with your trunk?" The girl nodded and step to one side of the trunk so Hermione could help her move it.

"Thanks! My name is Anastasia by the way. Anastasia Wentworth." She stuck out her hand to Hermione. "But you can call me Ana."

Hermione grabbed Ana's hand, "My name is Hermione Granger. Are you a first year too?" Ana let a smile play across her face.

"Ya, are you one as well?" Ana hopped onto her seat.

Hermione laughed nervously, "Yes." They sat in silence for several minutes, both not know what to say or ask next. Soon it was eleven o'clock, and the train lurched forward and began to slowly build up speed. Hermione, anxious to break the silence blurted out, "Have you tried to do any spells yet?"

Ana grinned from ear to ear, "Of course! I've been able to do some really simple spells, but I didn't want to try anything to difficult because the books said it could be dangerous without a teacher around."

Hermione began to like Ana right then and there. "Me too, I can't wait to start to learn the spells in our Transfiguration book. It's all so incredibly interesting! So where are you from? Are you from a wizarding family? I'm from a muggle family. I was ever so surprised to find out that I was a witch."

The happiness faded in Ana's eyes when Hermione asked her where she was from. Trying to sound as strong as possible she replied, "I'm an orphan actually. So I don't know what my heritage is exactly, my mum died when I was little and she never told anyone who my dad was. I'm probably muggleborn, but I'm not too sure." She ended with a weak chuckle.

"I'm so sorry Ana, I didn't mean to – to make you upset in anyway." Hermione paused and looked at the floor, trying to think of something she could say to cheer her up. "I know we don't know each other very well and well…we seem to both like to learn, and we are both new to the wizarding world." Hermione hesitantly looked up at Ana, "Would you like to be my new best mate?" She added quickly, "You know that way we both have someone to hang out with and such."

Ana shyly smiled, "Yea that would be great." The two new friends sat there for a moment smiling at each other. "So…," they said at the same time, making them fall into hysterics. After a few moments, when they had finished wiping the joyful tears from their eyes Hermione asked, "Have you read any books about Hogwarts yet?"

"No, I couldn't afford to get one. But I figured there must be a book in the library at Hogwarts that I can read."

"Or…you could just borrow mine," Hermione gave her a wicked grin, "I bought _Hogwarts: A History_ when I went to Diagon Alley to pick up my school books. It's filled with so much interesting information." She moved over to her trunk and began rummaging through it to find the book. "Here we can look at it now if you want."

"That would be amazing!" Ana stood up and moved to sit next to Hermione, and soon the two girls were lost in the history of their new school. Both talking excitedly about the different enchantments on the school, and the magic that happened inside, debating on which house they wanted to be in, both deciding Gryffindor sounded the best, but they wouldn't be too disappointed if they were put in Ravenclaw. The next hour and a half went by quickly for them, and they only noticed how much time had passed by when they heard a great clatter outside of their door. They turned to see a smiling, dimpled woman pushing a cart of snacks. She opened up their sliding door and said, "Anything of the cart dears?"

Hermione heard Ana's stomach grumble, so she grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the cart with her. "I haven't got any money Hermione."

Hermione smiled at her, "Don't worry about it, my parents let me keep some of my wizarding money just in case. Besides I'm hungry and I'd rather not eat alone. Pick out whatever you want, my treat."

Ana, humbled by her new friend's generosity, said, "Thank you so much." To which she got a reply, "That's what friends are for right?"

A couple of minutes later they were both sitting Indian style on one of the seats facing each other trying to figure out what they should taste first. They had bought several Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, and a package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Ana cleared her voice and stated, "I say we start with the normal looking food and then work our way to the –not- so normal food."

"I agree," Hermione said grabbing two Pumpkin Pasties, handing one to Ana. "Cheers." And so it went on, both commenting on the food telling the other whether or not they liked it. So far they had come to the conclusion that the Pumpkin Pasties were by far the best, though the Cauldron Cakes were also quite delicious. When they got to the chocolate frogs they were both far more interested in the cards that came with them, and trying to figure out how they had managed to make them act like frogs then actually eating them. Eventually the only treats left for them to try were Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

Hermione read the packaging on the outside of the box. "Do you suppose they honestly mean every flavor?"

"I wouldn't doubt it." Ana made a face, thinking of all the disgusting flavors that could be lurking in the small box.

"I don't know if I'm brave enough to try any of them." Hermione laughed at her lack of courage.

Ana nodded in agreement, "I say we leave them be. I'd rather not eat one and find that it tastes like - like- 'sweaty armpit' or something."

Hermione laughed this thought, and put the dangerous beans aside. Right as she did this a distraught looking boy slid their compartment door open. "Have either of you seen a toad? I've lost him."

"No," the girls said at the same time. "Oh, well if you see him let me know please, my Gran will kill me if I don't find him. I'm Neville Longbottom by the way."

Ana pointed to herself, "Anastasia Wentworth," then pointed to Hermione, "Hermione Granger. Why don't you let us help you? You'll probably be able to find him a lot quicker if we do."

"Really?" He asked

Hermione looked towards Ana, and then back to Neville. "Of course. We'll split up. I'll take the front, Ana you can take the middle, and Neville you can take the back end of the train. When we are done looking lets meet back here, and hopefully one of us will have found it." Her voice had become slightly bossy, but she was glad to see that neither had taken any offense to it. "Right, well let's start looking." The three went their separate ways, each searching for a lost toad.

Hermione had asked dozen of people so far, and was starting to feel rather silly. She only had a few compartments left though, and she decided that after she was done asking she would go see how much time there was until they arrived at Hogwarts. The next compartment she came too had two boys in it, who were surrounded by empty wrappers and half eaten pasties. She cleared her throat and slid the door open, and in a bossy voice asked, "Have either of you seen a toad? Neville's lost one."

The red-headed boy said, "We've already told him we haven't seen it." Hermione was however no longer interested in finding the toad, but was more interested in the fact that it looked like he was about to perform a spell.

"Are you trying out a spell? Let's see it then." She leaned next to the door. The boy now looked very uncomfortable.

"Alright then," he cleared in throat.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid fat rat yellow."_

He finished the spell with the most ridiculous wave of his wand. Hermione tried very hard not to laugh at the fact he thought it was a real spell, "Are you sure that's even a spell? I've tried several so far –just simple ones- and they've all worked for me. I'm the only one in my family who has magic; I was of course ever so surprised when I got my letter from Hogwarts. Of course I was also very pleased, seeing as how it is the best magic school you can go to. Oh I'm Hermione Granger by the way, what are your names."

The boys looked at each other with stunned looks and both slowly stated their names. "I'm Ron Weasley," the red haired boy muttered. "Harry Potter," said the other, who had very messy hair.

"Are you really? I've read about you," she said in a matter of fact tone. "You are in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and also in _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_." The boy now had a slightly dazed expression.

"Am I really?" Harry Potter asked.

"You didn't know?" Hermione asked shocked, "I would've at least checked into it if I had been you. Anyway, I need to finish looking for Neville's toad. I'll leave you two to your –spells." Hermione tried not to giggle as she left the compartment, wondering to herself what other ridiculous 'spells' they were going to try. She soon found herself back in her own compartment, after of course asking the conductor how much time was left before they arrived. Not long after she had returned, Ana entered the compartment as well. "How did it go?"

Ana flopped down on her seat, "Fine, until I ran into this greasy-haired snot nosed little brat named Malfoy."

"What happened?" Worry laced her words as she asked this.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Ana shook her hair, "What about you? Any luck in the front." Hermione eyes lit up as she told Ana who she had met. "Did you really?" Ana asked eagerly.

"Yes, though he's not at all what I thought he would be. He didn't even know he's in books." Hermione frowned at that. "He's very scrawny too, and quiet. His friend did most of the talking." Hermione laughed, "The friend, Ron I think his name was, tried to turn his pet rat yellow with the most ridiculous spell."

They were interrupted a few moments later by a happy looking Neville. "I found him! He was in a corner in the last compartment." Neville smiled at them, "Thanks for your help."

"No problem Neville," Hermione said. "By the way, the conductor said we'll be arriving soon so I would go get changed into your robes if I were you."

Neville nodded and left, leaving the girls to change into their robes. After they had gotten dressed Ana decided she wanted to go see the famous Harry Potter with her own eyes. Hermione agreed to go with her, as she was too excited about arriving to just sit around. As they walked up the corridor to the boys' compartment they were almost knocked to the ground by a small blonde boy, and what looked to be two small gorillas. "Honestly! Watch where you are going!" Hermione shouted at them. She looked towards Ana, noticing that her demeanor had changed from excited to pissed off. "Are you all right?"

Ana replied without looking at Hermione, "That was that Malfoy kid I told you about."

"Oh, well, just forget about him. Whatever he said to hurt you doesn't matter. He seems like an idiot anyway." Ana smiled at Hermione calling the boy an idiot.

"Yea your right," Ana said, shaking off her bitter emotions, "Come on, the famous Harry Potter is just ahead." She wriggled her eyebrows mischievously and dragged Hermione behind her, racing to their destination.

They practically burst into the boy's compartment, smiles on their faces; however those smiles were quickly replaced with frowns as they saw them bent over Ron's rat. "What _has_ been going on?"

"I think he's been knocked out," she heard Ron tell Harry. "No -I don't believe it- he's asleep." They then began to talk about the Malfoy boy, saying that his family was big You-Know-Who supporters. Hermione quickly put two and two together, figuring Malfoy must have been running from what ever happened in here. Realizing though that they still had company, the Weasley boy turned to Hermione and Ana. "Can we help you with something?"

Ana looked toward Hermione and quickly said, "We were just seeing what all the commotion was about. You haven't been fighting have you?"

"So what if we have? It's none of your business, besides we weren't the ones doing the fighting, Scabber's was." Ron said haughtily.

"Scabber's?" Ana asked.

"Yes my rat," he scowled at her. "Who are you anyways?"

"Never mind who I am." Ana said, glaring at the boy.

Hermione sensing trouble quickly said, "Just stop fighting, or you'll get in trouble before we even get there," she started ushering Ana out, "Oh and I would change if I was you, the conductor said we'd be there soon."

"And clean your dirty nose, you look ridiculous!" Ana shouted out as they left the boys to their own devices. "Boy's can be so irritating, don't you agree?"

Hermione laughed at her friend, "Yes, indeed I do."

A voice then echoed throughout the train, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken up separately." The girls squealed in delight and raced back to their compartment, eagerly awaiting their upcoming arrival to the Hogwarts castle.

**A/N: Oh my god people! 10 pages. 10 long pages. I was going to and the sorting to this chapter as well but I really don't want to go over ten pages per chapter. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review, I know more than four people have read this so far…it's in the story stats. So again I say REVIEW! Or I might not do another update *evil grin* **


	4. A note for you

**A/N:** Hello my beautiful readers. Yes I know…It's the dreaded note…but before you all start throwing rotten veggies at me screaming "Burn the witch! Burn her!" (-watch witch scene in Monty Python and the Holy Grail…) I'll explain why I might not be updating for a short while.

Today, my boyfriend of three years and I decided we need to call it quits. We are going in two opposite directions and…well it just wouldn't work out for either of us, among other reasons as well. It's hard to end a relationship after three years together. *sigh* And me letting myself accept the fact that I am attracted to women ….it's just a lot to deal with.

Anywho…I don't think I can do my stories justices right now, especially "A Love Built Through The Years", because all of my thoughts are more along the angst/hurt/comfort genre. And even though "Light Before The Darkness" could turn angsty…it's too soon in the story for me to do that. Plus it wouldn't be fair to you guys. Anyway, give me a couple of days…or weeks…to get my head on straight. I'; try to work on the story during the moments I feel a bit better. But don't expect an update for a bit. ….You might get some depressing one shots though.

Love you all! Please bear with me. (And you are totally welcome to leave me more reviews on previous chapters…and for those who haven't read my HH/MM fic…hop on over to that fandom, check it out...leave a review ANd for those who haven't read my HH/BL fic...hop on over there and do the same thing. Make my day brighter.)

_To the man I have loved. _

_You filled my life with joy, you made my world better. Not once did you leave me like so many others before. I don't regret a single minute of our lives. However, if I was given the chance to go back and change an event…I would make it so we wouldn't have lost our baby. I would make it so she would have been able to be born. I know you would've made an amazing father…I wish you all the happiness in the world. _

_Bien que nous nous séparions, de savoir ce…_

_Vous aurez toujours mon amour jusq'uà la fin des temps._


	5. A Grubby Hat

**Year 1 "the Philosopher's Stone"**

**Chapter 3.**

As the Hogwarts students rushed off the train, Hermione and Ana could hear a man bellowing over the crowd. "Firs' Years! Firs' Years over here! Alright Harry?"* As they turned their heads towards the booming voice, Hermione eyes widened as she took in the man's appearance; he was a giant of a man with a burly wild beard and shaggy main of hair that covered most of his face, so much so that one could barely make out the small beady black twinkling eyes of his.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' Years follow me!"*

Hermione began to pull Ana along, "Come on we need to hurry, otherwise we might get lost from the group!"

"I doubt that would be possible, all we would have to do is look up to see where that giant of a man is." Ana said while laughing at Hermione's eagerness.

"Oh stop it," Hermione said while smiling at her new friend. The two companions fell in step with the rest of the First Year students, all of whom were looking rather nervous. They followed the giant man down a steep slippery narrow path. On the walk Ana grabbed onto Hermione's hand a few times to keep her balance, while Hermione wondered what magical things crept in the darkness that surrounded them.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the guide called out, "jus' round this bend here."*

The group walked a bit further on and almost all of a sudden the narrow path they were walking on opened up to a great black lake. The new students exclaimed aloud as they saw what lay across the vast mass of water. There in the distance was a mountain with a large castle upon it, adorned with many turrets and towers along with hundreds of windows that sparkled in the darkness as the stars in the night sky reflected against them. To Hermione, it felt like she had just stepped into the perfect fairytale.

"No more'n four to a boat."* The guide said while pointing to the small boats that lined the lakes shore. Hermione and Ana walked towards the boats and climbed into the nearest one.

"Oh this is just great." Ana muttered whilst poking Hermione in the ribs and nodding towards the two students who had just joined them.

Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw who joined them. As she briefly surveyed the two boys, she noticed that while Harry Potter was staring in awe at the castle before them, his companion – Donald Weasel or whatever his name was – was sneering at the back of Ana's head.

"Everyone in?" The giant's voice cut Hermione off from saying anything to the annoyingly rude boy. "Right then –FORWARD!"*

The boats jerked forward and began to sail off towards the castle, magically gliding along the smooth glassy lake. "Head's down!" yelled the man as the first few boats reached the cliff that was under the castle; they bent their heads as the boats carried them through. Soon they passed through a curtain of ivy and into a dark tunnel until they reached an underground harbor.* Hermione climbed out of the boat with Ana, and began to follow the man's large lamp up another passageway until they finally reached a smooth grassy lawn. Hermione grabbed Ana's hand and gave her a big toothy smile as they climbed up several large stone steps to a large oak front door.

"Everyone here?" The man glanced over the crowd of First Years before turning and raising his gigantic fist to the castle door and knocking three times.

**XoxoX**

Hermione squeezed Ana's hand tightly in excitement when she saw who answered the castle door. It was a tall black-haired professor wearing emerald green robes that stood there, the same woman who had delivered the most wonderful news to Hermione that summer; Professor Minerva McGonagall. She had what most would assume to be a stern look on her face; however Hermione felt she just looked very professional.

"Firs' Years Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here." Hermione smiled at the lilt that crept through her voice as she addressed her colleague, and filed away the man's name for future reference.

Professor McGonagall fully opened the large door so their group could enter into the entrance hall of the castle. Hermione was in shock of how vastly large it was. As she looked around she saw large torches lined on the stone walls, a magnificent marble staircase that lead to the upper floors. As she looked up to the ceiling to see how high it went up, she was amazed that she could not make it out. From the corner of her eye she saw Professor McGonagall move to walk down the flagged stone floor, and began to eagerly follow her. The Professor lead them passed a doorway - that muted the noises of the other students that must have been gathering in there for dinner- and into an empty chamber off of the main hall. Hermione and Ana crowded in there with the rest of their class; much gentle shoving was done during this process.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall spoke out over the crowd of ragged looking First Years. Her eyes scanned over them quickly noting which students looked to be like the types who were eager to learn. As she did so she spotted one of the muggle-born's she met over the summer. Her emerald eyes lit up seeing the young eager face. _Hermione Granger. Looks like Ravenclaw will be getting another bright student. What a shame, I would have very much liked to have such a well-mannered studious type of child in my house. It seems like she has made herself a friend, oh dear…definitely a Gryffindor_. Minerva shook herself out of her musings and continued her yearly introduction to the First Year's, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into you houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

"The four House's are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."* Minerva looked once again over the students, so to make a point of her last comment; her eyes moved amongst the boys mostly.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."* Professor McGonagall then swiftly strode out of the room.

Hermione began to nervously straighten her robes and fix her hair before turning to Ana, "How do I look?"

"Like a student." Ana tried not to laugh as Hermione frowned slightly, "But a very studious one."

"Oh good, you look like one too." Hermione said slightly relieved. She wanted to make a good impression on the staff, especially one raven haired Professor.

"I wonder what we are going to have to do…" Ana mused.

Hermione frowned, "I'm not sure. There wasn't anything in _Hogwarts: A History_ about it." Her ears suddenly perked up as the annoying red haired boy said something about a test that most likely would hurt. Hermione frowned and asked Ana, "You don't suppose we'll have to fight something do you?"

Ana's face whitened a bit. "Oh I hope not. I get rather nervous performing in front of large crowds."

Hermione felt sorry for her new friend, her brain immediately began to go over all of the spells she learned over the summer, and tried to pick out a few that might help them during this test they might be having within the next few moments. As she started to whisper some spells quickly to Ana some girls behind her screamed rather loud. "What is going on back there?" She exclaimed in an irritated voice.

"Oh my god-," Ana said in quiet awe.

As Hermione turned around she saw about twenty some odd ghosts float into the room through the back wall. They were pearly white and had a translucent glow about them, and as they glided across the room they seem to be completely ignorant of the students that were there as they argued amongst each other.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"*

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeve's all the chances he deserves? –"* The ghost continued on as Ana tugged on Hermione's sleeve distracting her from their conversation.

"Do you suppose those are the ghost's that are a part of the House's? You know the ones we read about on the train?"

"Probably, I wonder why they came in here though." Hermione's head moved to the chamber door as she heard it creak open.

"Move along now," the sharp voice of Professor McGonagall spoke out, "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."* She waited until the ghosts had left the room. "Form a line, and follow me."

Hermione and Ana fell into the line and followed the Professor out the chamber, back across the hall and through a great pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Hermione's eyes widened as she took in the room. The Great Hall was lit by thousands of candles that floated over the four long tables where the other students were sitting. The tables were set with golden plates and goblets. And at the front of the Hall there was the staff table, it was horizontal to the rest of the tables, where the other teachers were sitting. Above them the ceiling looked like the night sky they had seen outside.

"It's just like the book explained it!" Hermione whispered excitedly to Ana as she gazed up at the starry "sky"

"What do you mean?" A girl asked beside her.

Hermione whispered to her, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History._"*

Professor McGonagall led them to the front of the hall where an old wizard hat sat on top of a stool. As they stood in the front of the Hall, there were a few minutes of silence before the old hat twitched and began to sing.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smart hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might be in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!*_

Hermione burst into applaud with the rest of the Hall as the hat finished its song and bowed to the four tables before becoming still once again. Professor McGonagall walked up to it and unrolled a long roll of parchment before grabbing the hat with her free hand.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said before glancing down at the list to read the first name. "Abbott, Hannah!"

Hermione watched eagerly as the pink-cheeked girl with annoying blonde pigtails walked up to steps to sit on the stool. As she sat down Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head, which fell over her eyes. The First Years unknowingly held their breath as they waited for something to happen. A moment later-

"HUFFLPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right to Hermione cheered and clapped as the girl walked down to join their table.

"This looks fairly simple," Ana whispered to her.

"Thank god, I was so worried that I would forget all of the spells that I had learned." Hermione replied. The students had burst in applause once again as another student had been sorted.

"I hate alphabetical order," Ana said with a frown, "I'm always at the end. Maybe I should change my name." Hermione smiled at her, no longer paying attention to the sorting process.

"It'll be over before you know it."

"I should just be a one name wonder-" she raised her hands and whisper in a show voice "- Anastasia, wonder witch. Only needs a first name to be amazing!"

Hermione giggled at this, "Well, you would be in front of everybody then!"

The two continued on discussing how Ana would change her name, soon into their silly antics Hermione's name was called out.

Minerva looked down at the list once again, and inwardly smiled as she saw the next name. "Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione tried very hard not to run to the stool; as she reached it she gave Professor McGonagall a shy smile before sitting down. The hat was soon placed on her head, and her view of the hall was obstructed.

"Hmm, let's see here. You have plenty of smarts," The Hat began, "So much so that you would do very well in Ravenclaw. You're a bit stubborn it looks like-"

_I am not, _Hermione thought_._

"Of course you aren't girl. As I was saying very stubborn. Perfectionist. But loyal, very loyal. Ah and it looks like you've picked the perfect role model…Hmm…How interesting. Yes well it'll be-"and before Hermione could ask the hat what was interesting it shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione felt a swell of happiness burst through her chest as she went towards the Gryffindor table, which was currently applauding loudly at the new student they had just gotten. When she sat down at the table, she took her place by a skinny redheaded boy who was wearing a prefect's badge. Hermione smiled politely at him before looking towards Ana and giving her an encouraging smile.

Professor McGonagall continued on through the list, thanking Merlin silently that the sorting process was almost over. She noted throughout the ceremony the students who came from well known family's, like the Longbottom boy, who seemed to lack common sense; the Malfoy child, who was just as arrogant as his father. However the one child she was very eager to see where he was to be place was the next on her list.

"Potter, Harry!" Minerva shouted out. She heard the Hall break out in whispers.

"The Boy-Who-Lived?"

"_The _Harry Potter?"

She watched the messy haired boy who was Harry Potter walk up to her nervously and sit down on the stool. Minerva set the hat down upon his head and anxiously awaited the hat's decision. Several moments later-

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted. The Gryffindor table burst into an earsplitting applause, and Minerva almost let one of her very rare smiles make an appearance.

Hermione clapped along with her House-mates, as Harry came to sit down with them. The boy next to her was shouting "We got Potter!" which she felt was rather ridiculous. However, when he sat across from her she gave him a polite smile which he returned. As she turned her head back to the few students that were left she saw that only five were left to be sorted. There was "Thomas, Dean" who became another Gryffindor, a girl named "Turpin, Lisa" who joined the Ravenclaw table. Then there was the rude boy from the train, "Weasley, Ronald" who ended up being sorted into Gryffindor much to Hermione's dismay, though not to several other red heads at the table. _They must be family_, she thought to herself. Finally the one person she was most eager to here be place, and most nervous about, was called. Hermione crossed her fingers underneath the table.

"Wentworth, Anastasia!" Professor McGonagall called out.

Ana walked up to the stool determined not to be nervous. _I can do this, it's just a hat. _As the Professor slipped the Hat onto her head she was surrounded by darkness just like the students who had gone before her.

"Ah ha, another Pureblood eh?" the Hat whispered to her. "I haven't had a Wentworth in years, very tricky. Where to put you young one?"

_You know my family? I'm actually from a magical family? _Ana thought excitedly.

"Yes yes of course, but no time for that now. Must place you somewhere dear. Hmm, you would fit in with the Slytherins nicely, but you also have a very keen mind so Ravenclaw would be a good place for you to grow. Definitely not Hufflepuff…no, perhaps…yes this is the perfect place for you. I daresay Minerva will have her hands full with you."

Hermione waited for what seemed like hours before the rim of the Hat opened and shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione burst into applause as Ana came practically skipping toward her.

"Oh thank Merlin! I was so worried that you might be placed in Ravenclaw, and I would barely be able to see you!"

"I almost was for a second." Hermione looked at her with a confused face, "I'll tell you about it later."

After the last student was called, "Zabini, Blaise" and placed into Slytherin, Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment and took the Hat and stool away. As she did so the Headmaster stood up and gestured with his hands for the students to quite down for a moment.

He opened up his arms wide and smiled down to them with a twinkle in his eyes, "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

Thank you!" *

Hermione's brow wrinkle slightly as the Headmaster sat down. The older students laughed and cheered, however she wasn't sure what exactly to do. As she looked to the right of the Headmaster, she saw Professor McGonagall taking her seat and giving him a look of a mixture of amusement and irritation.

"Is he – well is he a bit mad do you think?" She heard Harry ask the red head next to her.

"Mad?" the red haired prefect said. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes Potatoes, Harry?"* Hermione's mouth fell open at the sight in front of her. There was so much food before her, and so much variety. The dishes had been magically filled with chicken, roast beef, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, mashed potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and strangely, peppermint humbugs.

"I don't think I've ever seen this much food before in my entire life," Ana said, her voice filled with wonder. "I don't know where to start."

Hermione smiled while filling up her plate, "I'm getting one of everything, well except for the peppermint humbugs."

As the meal went on the new students began conversing with each other and some of the older students. Their conversations varied from what the school year was like at Hogwarts, pranks that were still being talk about from the previous year (most pulled by the twins that Hermione learned were named Fred and George, older brother's of Ron Weasley), to what sort of family's everybody came from.

After everyone had had their fill, the plates were magically cleaned, and the platters of food in front of the disappeared and were replaced with various sorts of desserts. There were blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam donuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding…* As Hermione and Ana helped themselves to some hot apple pie, they began to talk to the eldest Weasley about lessons, while the boys continued about their family backgrounds.

"Percy, when do we start actually performing spells?" Ana asked as she took a bit of apple pie.

Hermione eyes lit up, "Oh I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know turning something into something else, of course it's supposed to be very difficult-"*

Percy replied with an air of superiority, "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing."*

"I don't think that should be too hard." Hermione replied trying her best to sound casual, "I've tried several spells already, and so far I have had very good results."

Ana shook her head slightly; a grin was forming on her face, "Perc' who is the Transfiguration teacher? I hope it's not that greasy haired Professor…"

Percy frowned at the abbreviation of his name. "Professor Snape? No he is the Potions Master. The Transfiguration teacher is Professor McGonagall."

Hermione dropped her fork, "She is? I thought she was the Deputy Headmistress…"

"She is, but she also teaches and she is the Head of our House. Try not to get on her bad side mind you. She's very strict, fair but strict. She doesn't give into favoritism either, and rarely smiles, in fact I don't think I have ever seen her smile at a student."

"She doesn't smile…ever?" Ana asked incredulously.

"Maybe to the staff every once in awhile…"

Hermione and Ana looked at each other, both with a determined look on their faces to make their Head of House smile at them at least once this year.

**XoxoX**

"Albus honestly, how do you stand eating those revolting sweets?" Minerva scrunched up her noise at the bowl of lemon drops the kitchen elves had sent him for dessert.

"Quite easily my dear, I have a high toleration for sweets." He said while popping three more into his mouth. "How do you find the new selection of Gryffindors this year?" He asked, trying to move her away from his addiction of the sinfully delicious muggle treat.

Minerva took a sip of her tea and calmly replied, "Satisfactory." It was really was more than satisfactory, she had gotten both students that looked to be the most promising; Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, one of the most famous wizards in history, and he was only eleven. She prayed silently that he had inherited Lily's smarts and not James' troublemaking ways. She had also gotten Hermione Granger, a promising young witch who would surely exceed many expectations. A small smile played at her lips, it had been a long time since she had had a bright student in her class.

"Surely more than satisfactory Minerva," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his spectacles. "In fact, I'm sure it is. I haven't seen that look on your face since Lily Evans was sorted into your house."

Minerva turned her head to the Headmaster and gave him a stern look any evidence of a smile was long gone, "I have no idea what you're talking about Albus. You know I do not tolerate any sort of favoritism. Anyway it is far too early in the year to tell if this selection of students are a bunch of future pranksters like the rest of my House, or are in fact a group of students who actually take pride in their academics."

Albus gave her a knowing look, the old fool knew her too well to be put off. "Oh stop it. Anyway, don't you have a speech you need to give to the students?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot…" Albus pocketed the rest of his lemon drops and stood up to address the Houses.

Hermione looked up towards the Head Table as she heard the Headmaster clear his voice.

"Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Hermione watched his eyes linger on the twins for a moment before he continued on with the rest of his speech.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."*

Hermione gasped at the last part of his speech, while a few other students chuckled nervously.

Dumbledore looked around the Great Hall, hoping that his word of warning would sink into their heads. After a moment he straighten up and gave his wand a flick, making a long golden ribbon come out from the end of his wand. It flew high above the tables and began to twist itself into words.

"Now before we all head off to bed for the night, let us sing the school song!" He heard groans come from the teachers around him. "Pick your favorite tune and… 1… 2… 3…"

_ "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_ Teach us something please,_

_ Whether we be old or bald_

_ Or young with scabby knees,_

_ Our heads could do with filling_

_ With some interesting stuff,_

_ For now they're bare and full of air,_

_ Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_ So teach us things worth knowing,_

_ Bring back what we've forgot, _

_ Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_ And learn until our brains all rot."*_

Hermione sang along with Ana to the tune of "New York, New York", both had tears in their eyes as they laughed while trying to put the tune to the ridiculous school song. Everybody else around them sang to numerous other tunes, many were popular wizard songs that Hermione had never heard of. The very last to finish were the Weasley Twins who were singing it to a very slow funeral march; this seemed to make Dumbledore ecstatic, however the rest of the staff seemed to be rather exasperated with the ordeal. When they had finally finished the Hall burst into jovial cheers and applause, The Headmaster was one of the loudest.

"Ah music, one of the greatest forms of magic the world knows. Bedtime now, off you trot!"

The Great Hall came alive as stools scrapped against the stone floor as students made their ways up to the dormitories. Over the noise of the crowds Percy called to the First Years to follow him. Hermione once again fell in step with the rest of their classmates and followed him out of the Great Hall up the marble stairs to the Gryffindor tower. On the way there Hermione tried to memorize the route, however with the pictures moving into other frames, and the moving stairways she was almost immediately lost. She made a note to ask Percy if there was some sort of map she could get, that way she could find her way to her classes in the morning. It seemed like they had been walking for hours, when Percy came to a sudden stop. Ahead of the there were a dozen floating walking sticks hanging in the air in front of them.

"Peeves…" Percy growled, as he stepped forward the sticks began to fly at him. He turned to the group to explain what was happening. "It's a poltergeist." As he turned back around he raised his voice and yelled, "Peeves! Show yourself!"

The response that came was far from polite.

"Don't make me get the Bloody Baron Peeves!"

At this, there was a loud pop and a sinister little man floating crossed legged in the air appeared. He had a wicked grin on his face and his eyes danced with mischief. "OOH, ickle first years, what fun!" He began to cackle wildly and swooped down upon the group.

"Peeves I demand you stop, otherwise the Bloody Baron will be sure to hear about this!" Peeves stuck his tongue out at Percy and threw the sticks up in the air onto the group of tired students before zooming away screaming out profanities. "You'll have to watch out for him, the Bloody Baron is the only one who can control him. Well here we are, just up here."

Percy walked to the end of the corridor and stopped in front of a large portrait of an extremely large woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she drawled out in an odd accent.

"Caput Draconis." The portrait swung open and revealed a round hole in the wall that lead into a very cozy round common room with red walls with gold details, and filled with plush carpets, squishy couches, study tables and a warm fireplace. "The girl's dormitories are up the stairs to the right, the boys to the left. You will find that your trunks are already at the end of your beds. Have a good night."

"Percy!" Hermione rushed up to him before he could walk away, "Do you think I could get a map or instructions on how to get around the castle for classes and meal times?"

"Sure, I'll have the house elves get you one. It'll be in your room in the morning."

"Thank you," Hermione said smiling.

"Hermione come on lets go see where our beds are!" Ana called out to her from the bottom of the stairs.

"Goodnight Percy," she gave him a small smile as he nodded to her. She turned and ran to Ana, grabbed her hand and rushed up the spiral stairs to their dormitory. Their room was about three flights up, and as they entered the room they saw four four-poster beds adorned with deep red velvet curtains. Two other girls were in there already, one had slightly curly blonde hair, the other had long sleek black hair, and both seemed to be having a very animated conversation.

Ana decided to take the introductions into her own hands, "Hi, I'm Anastasia Wentworth. Call me Ana though. This is Hermione Granger."

The blonde girl in front of them began to talk, "Nice to meet you guys. I'm Lavender Brown and this is Parvati Patil." Her companion waved at them shyly. After a few moments of an awkward silence, the two girls went back to their conversation.

"Well I guess we should get to bed…" Ana said turning to Hermione, and then to the beds where their trunks were. "At least our beds are next to each other."

Hermione laughed and jumped onto her bed, "Yea, that is good. I don't think I'm going to be able to go to sleep yet. I'm too excited for tomorrow."

Ana copied Hermione and got on her bed as well and sat Indian style facing her. "I know what you mean! I can't wait till we get our schedules tomorrow morning. I hope we have Charms or Transfiguration first."

"I was excited about Potions as well until I learned who the Professor was at dinner. Maybe he's more pleasant in class…" Hermione mussed.

"I don't think so, I heard some older students talking about what a git he is."

Hermione stifled a yawn, and lay back in her bed. "I guess we'll find out for ourselves soon." Tomorrow would be very eventful day she thought quietly to herself.

The two girls continued talking for another half hour until they were both yawning every time they started to talk. Deciding it was time to sleep, the readied themselves for bed and drifted off into their own dream worlds. All important things and unanswered questions forgotten in the excitement of what tomorrow would bring.

**Notes: * marks are for sentences, and quotes that come directly from the book. NO I'm not trying to plagiarize, and NO I'm not going to take everything that characters say in the book and put it in here. However that being said, there are several parts that will be taken directly from the book. I would like to say once and for all that**

_**I, in no way, own any of the characters (except Ana) or quotes that are in this story. They all belong to the genius that is J.K. Rowling. This story is merely a version of Harry Potter and is being used for entertainment purposes only. **_

**A/N: Just covering my bases… PS thank The Rat Pack and ample amounts of chi tea for getting me through this chapter :)**

**Sorry this took so long to post, I recently moved and didn't have means to post this. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
